Resident Evil : Infection
by Arsenal 14
Summary: This story is FINISHED!This story takes place in a small town known Bear County in New Mexico. Umbrella has a facility there, and the creatures are loose. First story in the series of Resident Evil fics created by ZEROWOLF.
1. Prologue: Dead or Alive?

"Through avarice, evil smiles; through insanity, it sings."  
- Anonymous  
  
Prologue   
Dead or Alive??  
  
Umbrella Corp. Research Facilities  
Gothic City, New Mexico  
June 19, 2001  
2000 hrs.  
  
"Hey, Lucy. You look nice." an Umbrella researcher said. He was staring at one of the most beautiful girls, he had ever seen.   
"Hi." said the girl.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. What? You want me to do somthing?"  
"Yeah."  
"What may that be?"  
"Suck my dick."  
"Go to hell. I am not going to suck anything of yours. OK?"  
He got pissed. He got up and walked towards the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
He shook his head."Nothing." He locked the door. And then he turned around, and walked towards her.  
"What do you do want?"  
He shook his head, agian."It's too late, now." Pulled her by her hair.   
"Oww. LET GO OF MY HAIR." she yelled at him.  
"Shut the hell up!" he yelled back at her. He hit her across the head, and she was out cold. He picked her up and put her down on a table. He stipped her. Took off all of her clothes. First, her lab coat. Second, her shirt. Third, her short skirt. Than, he ripped her bra off, and ripped her thong off. He pulled down his pants, he got on top of her. Than he stick his dick up her pissy. He fucked her, agian and agian, and again.   
About two hours later. He got off of her. Pulled his pants back up, and put her clothes back on. Then, he unlocked the door, and he left.  
"What the hell happened here?" he asked himself. The whole place was trashed. Blood was everywhere. Claw marks were on the walls. Dead bodies everywhere on the floor. He heard something coming down the hall. He ran back into the room, where he had raped the girl. He got in, to scared to what was inside. He locked the door. And said, "Well, it seem that I would have to stay here for awhile. Better fuck her agian. To let the time past."  
He turned around, and saw that he and the raped girl, weren't alone. He saw a werid creature on top of her. It was big, the size of a full-grown man, but the resemblance ended there. The inflamed, purplish flesh of the naked, long-limbed creature that was on top of the girl. The puffed gray-white tissue of the paritally exposed brain. The scar-rimmed holes where the eyes should have been.  
"I'm not seeing this. This isn't real." he thought to himself.  
The creature's rounded head turned around, the wide jaw opening,a ropy stream of dark drool pouring on top of the girl's breasts. It extended its tongue, eely and pink, the rough surface shimmeringwetly as it sithered out. And out. And out, the snake-like tongue uncoiling and whipping from side to side.  
The creature jumped towards him. He ran, but he wasn't think. He could have ran out the door, but instead he towards the other side of the room. He glanced at the girl, he felt like throwing up. He saw half of her turso eaten. The creature jumped from the floor to ceiling. He didn't see it. He just stared at the girl. Then he looked up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The creature jumped on top of him. It swinged it's tongue around his neck and........................... 


	2. The Silence of the City

The Silence of the City  
  
Johnny's Auto Repair Shop  
Gothic City, New Mexico  
Monday, June 26, 2001  
1000 hrs.  
  
Yet, another day in hell. He thought, he would find people at Johnny's, but no one was there. He had gotten there two days ago. He felt lonely and hungry. Yesterday, like around mid-day, the father of owner of the shop came. He was around the age of fourty-three. He was bald, fat, and very pale. Ryan tired, his best, to get along with the old man, but the man to crazy. Ryan was getting tired og waiting for someon to come and resucethem, he knew he was wasting his time. Ryan was wearing a long leather jacket, white shirt, and black jeans.  
"Come on. We can't stay here. Those damn zombies, will eventually get in here and kill us." Ryan told the old man.  
"I saw my son get eaten by five of those zombies. I'm not going out there to get myself killed, Ryan." the old man said.  
"Fine, you stay. I'm gonna find a way out of the city. Oh yeah. Johnny had guns here, right? Where are they?"  
Johnny's father stayed silent for a moment, then said. "Here." he threw Ryan a key, a weird shaped key."In the office, upstairs. There is a greenish chest with a lock, open it. The guns should be there." The old man turned around and walked in a trailer. He went in. Ryan heard a click. The old man had locked the door.  
Ryan started to head for the stairs, but he stopped. He felt, for some reason, he felt that he should hurry. So, he started to run. He ran up the stairs, as fast as he could. He stopped to open the door. He quickly found the chest. He unlocked it. When he opened it, he was surpised, he saw one 45LC Stampede SAA Revolver, one 44M Colt Anaconda Revolver, one 12 gauge Diamond Special Shotgun, and one 50 Blkpwdr 700MLS Magnum Rifle. He took them, all four of them. In the chest, he found ammo, but only for the revolvers. He put the ammo in his jacket's pocket. He grabbed the shotgun and the rifle, and ran out the door. He went back down stairs. He decided to throw the key alway. He walked towards the backdoor, and just stood there. He looked back into the trailer, through a small window. He turned back to the door, and reached for the doorknob. he opened the door and saw a girl. She was blonde, and form what he saw, she was around eightteen or seventeen years old. As a reflex, he pulled the rifle up, aimming at her head.  
"Wait, don't shoot!" she said to him. He saw that she was holding a 357 Desert Eagle Mark XIX Semi-Automatic Magnum. "I'm a human, not a zombie."  
"I can tell. What are you doing out here, anyways?" he asked.  
"I was with a group of people, and I heard someone yelling. So, I came to check it out. And here I am."  
"Ok.Who are you?" he asked her. He glanced ather for a moment, and thinking that she was young and beautiful.  
"I'm Vanessa. You are?"  
"Oh... I'm Ryan.......The introduction will have to wait. Look." he glanced at a group of people walking towards them."Here" he gave her the shotgun."You know, how to use it?"  
"Yeah."  
As the zombies got closer, so did something esle......... 


	3. Umbrella's Creation

Umbrella's Creation  
  
Vanessa felt like, she was in hell. Except, that she was with a guy, who unbelievably cute. They shot as many zombies, as they could, but it was too overwhelming. Zombies came from everywhere, but lucky for them, there were no zombies behind them. "Come on. Follow me." she said to Ryan, as she began to run. "Hey! Wait up!" Ryan shouted after her. She ran though a alley, jumped over a dumpster, and though a empty gun shop. She stop there, and waited for Ryan. After a few minutes, Ryan arrived. They searched the place, looking for ammo, but they didn't find any. Vanessa searched one more time, and caught a glance of man, outside the door. The door knob started to turn. Her heart-beat went faster. The door started to open and...BANG!! The door flew to the wall with such a force. She crouched behind a counter, she watched Ryan, as he crouched behind another counter with the revolver in his hand. In front of them, a man stood there with a Magnum Revolver in his hand. His was wearing a white lab coat, and round glasses. He looked like a scientist. "If someone is here, come out. Now!" the man said. Slowing, Vanessa and Ryan got up. To her surprise, Ryan didn't point the gun at the man. She began to like him, even more. "Who are you?" Ryan asked. "I am Dr. Joshua Brown. I work for Umbrella." "Umbrella has something to do with all of these zombies, right?" Vanessa asked. "Yes. About three years ago, Umbrella created a virus; they called it The T- virus. It created bio-weapons, but something went wrong." "OK, but what's going on, now?" "Umbrella wasn't done. They created a weapon, with amazing strength and speed. They named it Raven-001." "Raven-001?" "Now, it's after everyone that works for Umbrella." "Then, come with us." "Sorry, no." BOOM!!!!!! The window of the shop flew, broken on the floor. There stood the Raven... 


	4. The Keys of the Gate of Hell!

The key to the gate of hell!  
  
Bear County Police Department  
Bear County, New Mexico  
Monday, June 26, 2001  
1000 hrs.  
  
"What the hell is Anubis?" said a girl, who wasn't surpised at what she was looking at. "It looks like a dog."  
"Anubis, was an important Egyptain god of the underworld among the ancient Epygtians." repiled a young man, who looked like he was between fourteen and sixteen years of age."And it's not a dog, it's a jackal, Amanda."  
"Well, sorry. I'm not into the whole mythology thing. It's just made-up stories, you know."  
"Maybe, but the chief of the police department didn't think so."  
"He's insanse. Micheal, you can't keep think that those myths are real. It's not right."  
"Leave him alone, Amanda." said a man, who seem like he was hurt."Anyway, I found other plate. It's labeled 'Set'. Do you know it is?"  
"Set? Yeah, I think he was the god of evil and the brother of Osiris."  
"Ok. What did the riddle say agian?"  
"'Set killed Osiris with the power of evil. Yet, he came back as Apis, the sacred bull of Menphis, to assist Anubis and Thorth.'"  
"Ok, we got Set, Osiris, Apis, Anubis, and Thorth. Now what?"  
"I guess, we put the plates in the holes?"  
"Ok. You do it."  
"Fine, but listen if I turn into a zombie, I'm coming after you...." Micheal was interupted by a man who yelling.  
"HAVE YOU SEEN VANESSA?"  
"What? Brad, take it esay."  
"Vanessa, my sister. Have you seen her?"  
"No."  
"Damn it."  
BOOM! The wall inploded towards them. Revealing a huge creature with three heads and four legs, by the looks of the creature. It was a huge dog. Micheal throught that they were going to die. He felt scared, but all of the sudden the creature leave. He stood there wondering why he wasn't dead.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Amanda, come with me."  
"Where to?"  
"I have to find Vanessa. Please help me."  
"Fine. Let's go."  
"Hey, be careful."  
"Yeah."  
With that said Brad and Amanda left is search of Brad's sister. Micheal was hoping that they wouldn't run into the creature with the three heads.  
"Hey, Micheal. Come on, put the plates in. Let's look for a way out of here." 


	5. Creature of Hell

The Creature of Hell  
  
God, if only she would have listened to you. I told her to stay near me. Brad thought to himself. Walking down the alley wasn't much of a trill. Especially, with all these zombies trying to feast on them. Amanda was new around here, but she knew more than him all ready. Brad and Amanda were going out for a while, before this whole thing started. He wished things were different. Amanda must be scared. She hasn't said anything this whole time.   
"Amanda?" he asked.  
"Yes?" she responded.  
"Listen, I promise that after all this shit is over. I take you somewhere special. Ok?"  
"How 'bout Hawaii?"  
"Are you on something? Too expense, but how 'bout Mexico, or Nicaragua?"  
"Fine with me."  
Ok? She doesn't sound scared, but anyways, if I'm scared, she must be, too. Right? "Hey, are you scared?"  
"Huh… uh, yeah, but just a bit. You know, this is creepy, who's ever heard of dead people walking and eating living people alive. That's not right, is it?"  
"Who knows?"  
They kept on, through the alley that had lead them to the Police Department, but the strange it was that he felt like they were been watched. Someone or Something is out there waiting for us. He thought he was been paranoid, but yet he couldn't shake the feeling, that they were been watch. He was too busy thinking, that he didn't see the limping man. The man was walking towards him, yet the idiot wouldn't pay attention.  
"Roooar!!" came out of the man's mouths.  
Brad finally noticed it. Pulling his Colt Python up, blasted the man's head to pieces. That was close, better stop talking to myself, and pay attention.   
BOOM!!!! They turned around facing two alleys. The sound… it was some how familiar. Like the one, they all heard when the three-headed dog appeared. So, what now?  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know, sounded big, and hungry."  
"Which way do we go?"  
"Listen, if you a zombie shoot it in the head. Ok?"  
"Why?"  
"Listen, you go right. And I'll go left, oh and I love you." He saw her starting to blush.  
"I love you, too."  
"Go. If you into trouble fire three shots into the air. Besides that, meet me here in five minutes."  
"Fine"  
Just like that, they spilt up, Vanessa going right and Brad going left. Both hoping that they will stay alive, at least for each other. BOOM!! There it went again. But closer to the alley Vanessa had taken. So, instead of waiting and seeing what was in this alley. Brad ran back after Vanessa. He found her standing in back of a huge monster, similar to a Yu-Gi-Oh card, his little cousin had. But this was for real. 


	6. Raven King of the Dead Sky

Raven; The King of The Dead Sky  
  
Kelso's Gun Shop  
Bear County, New Mexico  
Monday, June 26, 2001  
2330 hrs.  
  
Either that's Raven or that's a gigantic zombie, Ryan thought. He was glancing a strange, weird creature with only one eye. It's exposed brain looked like it was scrambled with its skull. Blood veins all over its face. A pipe-like bone coming out of the back of its neck, and another bone coming out of its skull. Big, huge muscles, veins linking into other parts of the body, four huge bone claws in its right hand, and six weird tentacles in it's left hand. Weird, but real face-to-face, with the creature that had killed all the employs of the Umbrella Inc, Raven. Now, I can't kill this thing on my own. I need help, serious help, like a rocket launcher, or something.   
BOOM! Huh? What was that? Vanessa had shot the creature in the head, yet the creature still stood. If she could shoot it, so can I. He started to fire the rifle at it, THUMP! The creature stepped forward. Ryan stop shooting, but he heard more gunfire, but from where? The damn creature turned around, and started to walk away. Ryan saw two people, a redhead chic, and a guy with spikey black. The guy had a Colt Python, and the chic had a Remington Shotgun. They kept on shooting the creature.  
"Ryaaaaaaaaaaan!"came out of the creature's mouth. Shocked that the creature knew his name, yet the voice sounded familiar, but from where? THUMP!!!! The creature fell to the floor.   
"Come with us. Hurry. Vanessa, hurry up!" said the guy. And Ryan and Vanessa walked towards them. 


	7. The Underground Tunnel

The Underground Tunnel  
  
Bear County Police Department  
Bear County, New Mexico  
Monday, June 26, 2001  
0000 hrs.  
  
On their way back to the police station, thanks to a van mysteriously parked in the alley that leaded back to police station, they had to take a few detours. Through an infested basketball court, two other alley, and a bus that smelled like shit. It was a nightmare, the smell of decay flesh made them all feel like throwing up. And though they had to shoot about sixteen more of the walking dead. Brad somehow managed to hold on to his hope that Michael and Josh had figured out the puzzle. It wasn't just a hope, it was a need; the possibility that there might not be a way out of Bear County, was unimaginable.  
When them finally stumbled out into the park in front the station, he that the lights of department were on, and the strange thing was that they weren't on the first time he was here. There were only Michael and Josh in there, and they were in the basement, so someone else had to be there, or the zombies were getting smarter.   
Empty and bight, there was no sign of life in the small old lobby of the police station and no sign of the dead, either.   
"Hey! Brad, Amanda did you find her?" shouted Michael, from the hallway that lead to the basement.  
"Yeah, we found her. Did you finish the puzzle?" Amanda asked, right away.  
"The puzzle? Yeah, we finish it. It leads to an underground tunnel. Come on, Josh went ahead."  
Brad was surprised that Josh went ahead like that, but this disaster had taken everything from him. His girlfriend, his mom, dad, and his son, sure, Brad didn't know how Josh was feeling, but he wanted to get out of here, too. They had arrived in the basement, when Josh was coming out of the tunnel.  
"So, what did you find?"  
"Nothing. The tunnel is long; I couldn't get to the end. Who's this?"  
"Good question. Who is he, Vanessa?"  
"His name is…" she interrupted by a guy.  
"My name is Ryan. Why do you care?" the guy answer back.  
Brad didn't answer back…  
  
It could have been a huge ass ape, or a muscle man. From the decay flesh on its body, they all knew it was infected. Ryan stared at it for a while, even after the rest of the group left him. It wasn't the ape that he had on his mind it was Raven. It was that it said his name, before falling to the ground. So what? The only person, he knew that lived in this town was Andrew, his best friend, but what's the chance of his best friend being turned into a flying monster?  
"Hey, Ryan. Come on, you're falling behind." Vanessa shouted out.  
"Yeah, I am coming." He started to walk towards them when he saw the door at the end it was slighting open.  
"Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked.  
"Huh…? No, nothing."  
But he knew that this was going to end, pretty soon. 


	8. The Umbrella Agent

The Umbrella Agent  
  
Underneath the City  
Bear County, New Mexico  
Monday, June 26, 2001  
0000 hrs.  
Everything was done. He stepped into the elevator that led back to the train, running through his checklist as he lowered the outer gate and slid the inner one closed.  
Too bad the Raven project wasn't a complete success. It would have been the ultimate soldier in battle; a thing of beauty at war… and now it's running around the city killing all of its creators, and all the survivors of the damn city. A mistake that will cost Umbrella dearly, they're best scientists are all dead, thanks to they're need of creatures that kill for hunger.   
He pushed the button and the elevator thrummed to life, carrying him back down for his final tasks, deactivating the Ma19s testing labs and destroying the C-001 and the F-001. The Ma19s were the worst of all Umbrella creations, well, at least in this facility. Destroying the C-001 and F-001 was going to be hard, but the damn creatures had escaped already, so he'll let the higher Umbrella agents take care of it. Once he escapes this godforsaken place, he'll stop at the nearest airport and leave the state, that simple.   
As the elevator slid to a stop, he noticed that it stopped in between two doors. Which meant that someone was calling back the elevator or the main power source just- went out. The elevator slowing started to go up, in which he decided that someone had called it back.  
"Andrew," he said to himself. "You're fucked."  
  
Waiting for the elevator to come back up, was really frustrating. Because, watching Vanessa flirt with Ryan, was as stupid as talking to wallpaper.   
"Hey, you ok?" ask Brad, watching him from the other side of the tunnel.  
"Yeah. I'm just fine." Josh replied. "The elevator's stopping."  
As they gathered around Josh and Michael, the elevator's doors started to open. Revealing a man in it, not zombie, but a living man. He looked like an agent, or something. Wearing a black, and with a bag stuffed with who-knows-what, this man must have come from somewhere.  
"Who are yo…" Brad started to say, but was interrupted by Ryan.  
"Andrew? Andrew, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Ryan? I can ask you the same thing." Replied the man.  
"You know him?" ask Michael.  
"Yeah. His my best friend."  
As they all walked into the elevator, Josh noticed the symbol on Andrew's shirt was Umbrella's. During the elevator ride down, Andrew told them all what he was doing there, and why. He also told them about the train, they could use to escape with.  
"… but, first I need to do something. You guys got to the train and wait for me. It won't take long."  
"Fine, just hurry up."  
Andrew told them which way to go, and he left the other direction.   
"I don't trust him," said Josh.   
"Whatever," said Ryan. "I'm going with him. You guys just go, and wait for us. And I will kill you, if you leave with out us. Ok?"  
-And Ryan left following Andrew to only-god-knows-what, but Josh had a feeling that they weren't come back. 


	9. The Ma19s

The Ma19s.  
  
Umbrella's Underground Lab  
Bear County, New Mexico  
Tuesday, June 27, 2001  
0029 hrs.  
"They're terrible looking creatures, aren't they?" said Andrew, "I know you're there. God, you're still little boy, Ryan."  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Ryan. "You're telepathic, now?"  
"I wish."  
"What do you have to do, anyways?"   
"Deactivate these creatures' tubes and test."  
"Ok. Now, what are they?"  
"Don't worry about it, Ryan. You will probably be dead, if one of these escaped."  
"I can hold own, you know."  
"Maybe, you can. But 15 people were kill, because of only three of these."  
"Wow. Those people were weak." Ryan started to laugh.  
"Funny. It's done. Come on, let's go to train, and get the fuck outta here."  
"Not so fast," a mysterious voice said. "Sorry, Andrew. But, Umbrella wants them released."  
"Who are you?" demanded Andrew.  
"It's me, Roger. The Ma19s were designed to kill, right?" he waited, knowing that Andrew wasn't go to answer. "And they will.  
"You, boy. Activate the release system, now."  
Andrew nodded at Ryan, telling him to do it. So, he did. Watching the creatures come to life was horrible. No telling, what Umbrella was trying to create here, but he knew that those creatures might as well, kill him, now.  
"Go. Go, now, my creatures. You shall be called 'Creeper', and you, Andrew, will be first to di..."  
"Run. Come on, Andrew. Let's get the fuck outta here."  
Leave Roger to be killed should had been hard, but since that bastard try kill them, it wasn't. Shooting him in the leg wasn't a bad idea, but since they ran before Roger was dead. They couldn't see that the creepers were using the ventilation system to escape.  
  
Ryan and Andrew had been gone for a long time. None of them had any idea how extensive the tunnels were, but from what Brad had seen they all looked alike. Ryan and Andrew could have gotten lost, on their way back.   
In any case, staying put wasn't going to help anything. Brad stood up, looking for the controls for the train, and silently walked towards them.   
A low, grinding rumble reverberated through the heavy stonewalls, a sound like something big moving. Brad instinctively ran to where the rest were. He started to reload his colt, and saw that Vanessa was reloading the shotgun. He shuddered, remembering the creature that had attack Ryan and Vanessa, earlier. Maybe it had followed them; they all need to watch each other's backs.   
THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.  
Footsteps, headed in their direction, and it couldn't be Andrew or Ryan because the sound of the footsteps were heavy, plodding. But too far apart…deliberate. And he saw what was making the loud footsteps. It was huge, and shaped like a lion. A barrel-chested creature with wolf-like pupils, and a gaping, slavering jaw filled with bladed teeth. Bone-like claws where it's hands should have been. It was about 6 ft 2, but to Brad that was impossible.   
Shooting at it was going in where. It just stood there, but then…TATTATATTATATTA…the creature fell, revealing Andrew with a machine gun in his hands, and Ryan with his rifle. 


	10. The Train

The Train.  
  
Umbrella's Train  
Bear County, New Mexico  
Tuesday, June 27, 2001  
0100 hrs.  
  
"Okay?" Vanessa asked Amanda, and she nodded. Both of them turned to Andrew, their faces expressing what he felt, disgust, anger, tiredness, and hope.   
For a few seconds, they all just sat on the floor, staring at one another. Andrew barely dared to hope that it was over, besides that creature was still out there, the Raven. He saw his feelings mirrored in front of him, in Ryan's worried brow and Josh's tired dark eyes, and when they heard the distant wail of metal coming from somewhere at the front of the train, he didn't see any surprise. A rending, tearing screech, followed by a heavy, but not as loud THUMP, and then nothing.  
"Think it's one of those creatures?" Amanda whispered, the word almost lost in the gently clattering sound of the speeding train.  
"I doubt it," Brad said softly, and for the first time, Andrew noticed that Brad's right arm was bleeding.  
"How about me, Josh, and Ryan go take a look?" Andrew said, keeping his voice mild and even, no point in scaring Amanda and Vanessa any worse. He stood up, and followed Ryan and Josh out of the room.   
After a few seconds, of looking in the second car, Andrew knew that it was clear. The same wide-open space that he had entered the train by, all dusty steel and not mush else. Whoever had designed the escape vehicle had obviously figured the Umbrella employees would have to be packed in.  
There was nothing to see, but he moved slowly nonetheless, carefully scanning the shadowy corners and keeping an eye on Ryan.  
They reached the front of the dim and rocking train car and peered through the door, pushing all other thoughts aside as he tried to make out anything at all in the last car. Darkness, and nothing else.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the loud, whipping breeze of the outside, holding on to the rail. The rattle of the train drowned out the thumping of his heart as he moved to the last car, following Josh and Andrew into the darkness.  
Immediately, Ryan raised the rifle, all of his senses telling him to run as the door slid shut behind him. He reached back, slapping for a light switch. Darkness, but there was a powerful smell like rotten fruit and chlorine, and there was the soft sound of movement.  
A single bulb flickered on in the middle of the car as he found a button, and he thought for just a second that he'd lost his mind.  
A thing. A creature that looked almost the size of a human, it's wide jaw opening, and a dozen cockroaches fell out. Ryan caught a glimpse of thick spines around its mutant, compacted back. Its entire strapping body was covered with a pebbled, amphibious skin, shaded a dark red. It bent over so that its impossibly long arms almost touched the floor, both it's hands and feet tipped with thick, vicious claws. Tiny, cat-like eyes peered out at him from a flat reptilian skull.  
Josh fired, three shots that smacked into the creature's chest and sent it reeling backwards, but before Josh had a chance to reloaded his magnum, the creature jumped into the air, slashing him in the arm, ripping it from it's hinges. Ryan knew that Josh wasn't going to go on with them. He saw Andrew firing at the creature, but it wouldn't move. Ryan started to fire at it, but still it wouldn't move.  
The creature pushed Josh to the floor and jumped on ripping his limbs and all, and then Ryan saw that his rifle was out of ammo. He took out the Stampede SAA Revolver and the Colt Anaconda and started firing at the creature, and then… THUMP… the creature fell beside Josh.   
And both Ryan and Andrew could see that Josh was dead. It was going to be hard telling the rest of them, but it had to be done.  
"Hey. Wait a minute." Ryan whispered at Andrew.  
"What?"  
"What was that?"  
"It was a 215."  
"A 215… and what the hell is that?"  
"Its codename is Regin."  
"Ok…" and Ryan felt the train slowly stopping… 


	11. The Desert

The Desert  
  
A Few Miles Out Of Bear County  
Tuesday, June 27, 2001  
0159 hrs.  
  
"What?" Brad whispered, in shocked tone.  
"Josh is dead. A creature kill him, I'm sorry, but we couldn't do anything to help him," whispered Ryan. "But, I think have to go. More of those creatures will escape and come after us."  
"But where do we go?" asked Michael.   
"Anastasia. It's just 11 miles from here. We can get help there," replied Andrew. "Is that ok, with everyone."  
"Yeah." All of them said.  
"Let's go, then."  
There wasn't anything in sight, they had to be at least 9 miles away from Anastasia. All there was, was sand, and nothing more. They all seem tired, and looked at shit, but they all hold on, not wanting to lose their life.   
"Did you hear that?" Brad whispered.  
"Hear what?" said Vanessa.  
"It sounded like wings."  
And then the sound of gigantic wings beating the air, was heard.  
  
To his surprise, Andrew made it this far. He kept wondering if he should just, call Leon, or Chris. Both of them knew what Umbrella was about, so they could get the job done, but before he could pick up the phone, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Chris and Claire Redfield were standing outside his door.  
"Trent. What's going on?" Leon asked.  
"Well, Leon. A Umbrella facility in Bear County has just been destroyed, but we don't know who or what destroyed it." Trent said easily, nodding at both Leon and Chris. "The thing is that Umbrella sent a team down there, and they haven't called in. One of them, Rebecca, you know."  
"Who?" Rebecca asked softly.  
"Andrew Lopez. The ex-S.T.A.R.S member that had been dismissed with a case of murder, and illegal drug abuse."  
"I thought he was dead."  
"Well, as you see, he's very much alive, but the strange thing is that, Ryan Boswell, had been, also, found missing."  
"Ryan?" Leon asked.  
"Yes. Ryan… the last anyone ever saw him was when he got into a train to Bear County. Most likely, he knew Andrew was living there."  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Chris asked.  
"Simple, really. All I want you to do is to find them, and lead them to ….  
  
Pterodactyls…  
"You kidding." Ryan breathed, and could see Andrew shaking his head.  
"Well, their codename is Dacs, short for Pterodactyls, but their real names are the Av1s, Av for… I think Aves." Andrew sounded distinctly terrified.  
"Let's hurry the fuck up, then!" Brad said, already edging into the small desert.  
A high, trilling screech blasted through her ears, and a brown-gray shape flying directly at them, expanding talons a foot across. Vanessa saw a wingspan of ten or nine feet, the wings tipped with curved hooks. She saw a screaming, toothed beak and a slender elongated skull, flat black eyes the size of saucers.   
Andrew, Ryan, and Brad opened fire as the creature came towards them, its huge claws gouging into the sand of desert. BAMBAMBAM, holes punched through the thin flesh, streamers of watery blood from the openings. The creature screamed, so close that Vanessa couldn't hear the bullets, couldn't hear anything, but Brad's screaming. Brad was picked up by another of the Dacs, landing far from where the rest were, but she could her brother screaming for his life, and no one could do nothing, because for the other creature. And after while Brad stop screaming, and she knew he was dead. She to floor, on her knees, cry for her brother, but she knew that they couldn't do anything, now.  
The creature that Andrew and Ryan were fighting was flying towards her. She picked up the Desert Eagle Mark XIX Semi-Automatic Magnum. Pointing at it, when she found a bead on the bobbing head, on the shiny round eye, and BAM. About a second or two, the Dac fell in front of her, dead.  
"Vanessa, I'm sorry." Ryan whispered to her. "He tried his best, but it was his time."  
"I know," she said to Ryan, and slightly tapping her lips into his. "Please, don't you leave me, too."  
"I won't leav…."  
The rest of his words were cut out, by the shriek, which she and Ryan, had heard earlier. It was Raven… 


	12. Raven Stirkes Back

Raven Strikes Back.  
  
Between Bear County and Anastasia, New Mexico  
Tuesday, June 27, 2001  
0225 hrs.  
  
Running from the Dac that had killed Brad and the screeching horror that was Raven, was bad, especially in such a place, a desert. They were at least 4 miles from the city, and the Dac was on their tale, not to mention Raven.   
THUMP!  
Andrew saw that Raven was coming from in front of them, but, now, it was too late. The Dac was behind them and Raven was in front of them, they couldn't do anything, but fight for their lives. Andrew targeted the dark, gigantic creature on its chest and fired, pulling the trigger five times in rapid succession, three of the rounds, finding their mark. The other two were within an inch of the huge chest and the creature didn't even slow down.  
"Hey! Vanessa, give the magnum to Michael. Amanda, you and Vanessa take care of the Dac, and me, Ryan, and Michael will handle this thing. Now." Andrew yelled.  
"Here." Vanessa told Michael, as she gave him the magnum.  
They all split, Amanda pulling the trigger of the Remington, and Vanessa pulling the trigger of the shotgun. Andrew could tell they were having a hard time, shooting something that can fly, is hard. Three .357 rounds slammed into its belly, the thundering shots, could be heard in Andrew's ears.  
"Hey, where you'd get the Colt?" he asked Michael.  
"It was the one Brad had."  
Three more .357 rounds, but this slamming into its head, but as they hit, Raven jumped into the air. Flapping its mighty wings, flying above them. Andrew heard a not-so-distant THUMP… he turned around to that the Dac was on the floor it was dead.  
"Vanessa, Amanda help us."  
The creature suddenly dove down, diving towards Ryan, drawing its giant claw back, and as Ryan jumps out of the way, the creature swept past him in a running crouch, bringing dust from the ground up with it. As soon as the monster was past, it stopped running, turning almost casually back to watch Ryan scramble to his feet and fire again. The bullet took out a fleshy chunk of its right shoulder. Thick blood coursed down its wide chest and joined the dripping open mass of is stomach. It started to dive again, dropping its terrible, inhuman hand down as it went for Michael, just as his revolver clicked empty. Michael sprinted away, but the charging monster veer with him and its sweeping claw glanced against his side, tumbling him to the ground.  
Amanda raced toward the creature; firing into is back as it bent down over the fallen boy. Michael was scrambling backwards, his shirt shredded; his eyes wide with terror and it must have felt the sting of the bullets because it turned, fixing its emotionless stare on Amanda. Michael staggered to his feet and limped quickly away.  
Andrew emptied the clip, the last several rounds hitting it in the face. Pieces of its broken skull flew from the creature head. The creature didn't seem to notice as it started to run toward him, instead of at Amanda. Ryan, Michael, Amanda, and Vanessa all firing, shouting, trying to turn its attention away from Andrew but it was already fixated, flying towards him and drawing its claw back.  
Andrew dove to the side at the last possible second and the monster went flying past him. Andrew ran the horrible awareness dawning on in that the seconds were slipping past and that they couldn't kill it in time. Michael felt blood seeping from his thigh, the top several layers of his skin sliced neatly away be the Raven's brutal swipe. The pain was bearable; the knowledge that they were going to die wasn't. Raven turned its attention to Vanessa and Amanda, both of them firing again at the seemingly in vulnerable monster. It started its smooth, easy glide toward them, still indifferent to the bloody holes in its body. Shotgun blasts hit it in the legs and chest, nine millimeter bullets speckled its pasty flesh, and didn't falter, kept on gliding.  
Raven reached Amanda and Vanessa, the two of them split, but Raven rammed Amanda to a near by rock hitting it, she was knock out. Ryan ran towards her, grabbing the Remington. Vanessa, shot it in the head, and the rest of the skull fell off, and saw Ryan leap into the air, and BAMBAMBAM. Three shots, into Raven's head, sheds of flesh hailed down over the floor, Raven was no more.   
"Now, let's get to the city." Andrew said. "Ryan, you take Amanda, and hurry."  
Ryan went where she had land, picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way, to the city. 


	13. Epilogue : The Spy

Epilogue.  
The Spy  
  
Umbrella's DNA Facility   
Anastasia, New Mexico  
Tuesday, June 27, 2001  
1200 hrs.  
  
"Damn," said Fred Leone, an Italian mid-aged man, who works for a Italian rival company of Umbrella's, Levid Inc. "Umbrella's creature, what's it called?"  
"Uh…Raven, R-001," said a man, who is supposed to be dead, Roger.  
"Raven? And the others?"  
"Cerberus, and Fang, or C-001, and WF-001."  
"Ok. Go to the Lab, and tell the scientist to start work on the FO-062… Well, what are you waiting for, GO, YOU SOME OF BITCH!"  
FO-062, was a copy of the WF-001, but Leone wants it to be faster and more powerful. So, he got Roger to spy on Umbrella's little toys. Now, the war between Umbrella and Levid will begin.  
"Sir, the creature is loose, its killed over 50 of the workers, and its come this way."  
"DAMN! YOU. PEOPLE CAN"T DO ANYTHING RIGHT…"  
THUMP! The creature falling right in front of them… 


End file.
